Until Next Time Ducklings, Keep Waddling on!
by BrittJK
Summary: When Emma decided to film vlogmas, she thought it was going to be a bunch of Holiday fun. But when her first video is derailed, the only logical thing to do is travel across the world for the rest of vlogmas to collaborate with a guy who does videos dressed up like a pirate, right? - Written for the Captain Swan Secret Santa gift exchange 2016 for Katie (hook-come-back-to-me)!
1. Chapter 1

This is a present for the Captain Swan Secret Santa for Hook-Come-Back-To-Me on Tumblr! I had tons of fun getting to know you and wish you all the best! :D

While this was all supposed to be a single one-shot for Christmas, it turned into an 11K monstrosity and it is not even finished yet! So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as I am hoping the rest will come before New Years! Happy Christmas Katie - wishing you all the best!

* * *

 **December 1** **st**

Emma sits in front of her camera, trying to figure out what to say. What to tell her followers. It is nearing ten PM, and she needs to get a video up tonight.

She promised her followers vlogmas, a fun Christmas-y video every day leading up to the holiday itself. She was going to give them a glimpse into her life more-so than the small little advice videos, DIYs and collaboration videos she usually does. She had promised her followers ways to keep the holiday cheer even when you don't have cheer yourself. Because that is what her followers come to her for. They want to see the person who has nothing come back and make something of herself. They want to see hope, and happiness, and all the things Emma wished she herself could have seen when she was a child.

But now, Emma doesn't even know if she wants to celebrate Christmas. She turns on the camera, sits down on her couch, and yet words don't come. For once in her life, Emma, self proclaimed "Ugly Duckling to Beautiful Swan, with all the advice to get you there too" has absolutely no advice for her followers. Nothing she can say on December 1st.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say. In the end, it makes sense to just come out with it and say what is on her mind.

"Hi Ducklings," Emma says, smiling at the way she always greets her fans. She didn't name them – they named themselves in some small corner of the internet. Emma is still astounded she even has fans, was more astounded at Vidcon last year when a few hundred came out to meet her. And thus she feels like she owes them an explanation of some sort. So she takes a deep breath, knowing she will edit out this long pause later, and continues.

"Ducklings, I have some news. And it isn't good news. I know I promised you vlogmas and a deeper glimpse into my life. I know I promised real vlogs and following me around and getting to know my day to day life. But, I don't know if I am up for that anymore."

Emma takes a deep breath, wondering how much to share. But she doesn't really have any family telling her not to share, and most of her friends are other vloggers who put everything out there anyways, so why not?

"This morning I was setting up to film my day for vlogmas. I was going to surprise my boyfriend, you guys know Walsh, by stopping in and bringing some cheer to his store with a bit of a home-made DIY. I had that whole video made, ready to put up with the vlog." Emma pauses her talking to grab her home-made mistletoe hat from the floor, lifting it up so the camera can see. "I'm not really that into PDA, or the holidays, or any of that stuff as you guys know. So I thought this would be a cute surprise."

Emma lets out a laugh at her wording, but it isn't a happy laugh. Its one of those laughs Emma has for her life when it seems to go in the same direction as always – into some twisted dark place where she will never be happy.

"Turns out Walsh had already found his mistletoe, and it was underneath the skirt of his mortgage broker." Another one of those laughs releases from Emma's, and she really doesn't know how to stop them. "I forgot he had a meeting this morning. Turns out I didn't really know him at all."

She controls her laughter, stops it for a moment, and takes a deep breath to clear her thoughts. This video is going to need a lot of editing before she posts it.

"So, basically what I am trying to say, is I am sorry Ducklings. I am probably not going to be as Christmasy during vlogmas as you may want. If you have any suggestions of things you want to see, or what you want me to do, let me know. I am up for anything."

She looks straight into the camera, the thoughts of staying in the city with Walsh and his mortgage broker overtaking her. She thinks of of the cutesy videos she had planned (and some she had even pre-recorded) being replaced by 28 days of sad videos of her grieving a relationship that was barely there to begin with. And then an idea forms.

"And if you have suggestions of somewhere cool I can go for the holidays, someone you'd like to see me do a collab with, send me suggestions in the comments. I think with this new idea, Vlogmas will continue as planned. Just, probably not here in Storybrooke. I've got miles, I've got a bit saved up. I'm willing to travel anywhere so send suggestions, I'll find people to collab with, and I'll show you my holiday travels as I do."

A new resolve forms, and Emma releases the most genuine smile she didn't know was still buried inside of herself.

"Thanks, Ducklings. This video was probably going to be much more of a damper, but I think the thought of visiting some new places and old faces may help me bring the holiday cheer back to this time of year. I'll add the video of me making this contraption," Emma holds back up the mistletoe-hat, "in case any of you want to make one too. Perhaps I'll take it with me as I travel, it may cause some fun interactions."

Another genuine smile, and Emma says her usual send-out to her followers. "Until next time, Ducklings. Keep on waddling on!" She waves, then pauses for enough time she'd need to cut the video, before moving to shut off the camera.

Her new resolve overtakes her, and instantly Emma is moving to her laptop to load the video and edit it until it is post-able. She only has a few hours before the day is over, and needs this video rendered and up before December 1st is over. She is excited to see who her followers suggest she sees and knows exactly what tomorrow's video will be – choosing who to visit and attempting communication with them. Perhaps booking flights, and travel. The adventure bug has caught on, and Emma almost forgets everything else that happened today.

This holiday season is looking up already.

 **December 2** **nd** :

Emma sleeps in, even when she is itching to wake up and see what her viewers are suggesting. She even sent out a tweet with the link to the video, asking her followers on twitter for suggestions too. But after that, she turned off her computer and phone, completely blocking out any and all notifications, so that she could properly go through them in the morning.

Her mind won't shut down though, dreaming of vloggers she wishes knew she existed wanting to collaborate, or vloggers she met at Vidcon with just as small a fanbase as her who may be more acceptable for collaborations. She already knows she will start with a small roadtrip to her nearby vlogging friends, Mulan (who usually does self-defence videos and social activism), and Mary Margaret and David (who have cutesy relationship related videos). But after that, she is kind of at a blank and is really relying on her followers. Mostly, she wants them to suggest someone _really_ far away from where she lives so that she can go far away from Walsh and let him clear his stuff out from her apartment when she is decidedly _not_ in town.

She wants to do this not only for herself, though, but for her fans. So once Emma finally allows herself out of bed, she takes her time showering and eating breakfast, setting up her laptop with her camera on her so she can record her genuine reactions to all the suggestions.

Finally set up, Emma makes sure her camera is plugged into the wall and checks that she has a fresh memory card installed. Then she makes sure it is facing the right way, clicks record, and moves back over to her desk where she can both vlog and read the viewer's suggestions at the same time.

"Hi Ducklings!" Emma says, turning her phone while she continues talking. "I haven't opened my computer since I posted yesterday's video, so I hope there are suggestions waiting for me! I am going to record my reactions to all of them and make this vlogmas video number two. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll already be on the road and on my way to a collaboration!"

Her phone loads, and instantly begins pinging with new texts.

"Let's start with my friends, see who is interested, and then I'll jump over to the comments on my last video and twitter!"

She lets out a laugh at the text from Mary Margaret, telling her she is a-ok to visit for as long as she needs. She can even plan a collab-Disney trip if they want because that should perk them both up. Emma reads the texts out loud, going through one from David and another from Mulan suggesting the same thing.

When she turns to twitter, though, that is when things begin to get interesting. There are a ton of messages requesting she collaborate with someone named "Killian the Pirate" – and for a moment Emma is really confused as to why her fans want her to meet this weirdo until she sees the image they are all tweeting out.

It's from Vidcon, one photo Emma was pulled into during a night of partying where a man clad in head-to-toe leather with eyeliner on is pulling her tight, his lips kissing her cheek. Apparently one photo is enough to get your fans shipping you. Emma tries to remember more about this guy, the only interaction she can recollect being when he offered her some rum from a flask he pulled out of his coat. The rest is a blur.

"Well," Emma says with a laugh, turning up to face her computer. "Seems a lot of you want me to go meet this guy Killian the Pirate." Emma reads out a few of the tweets, remembering to take screen caps of them to put next to her in the video. "I'll contact him over twitter, but if you watch these videos Mr. Pirate, consider this an open invitation to have me on your ship for Christmas." Emma pauses for another minute, then lets out a groan. "And I just realized how awful that sounds so let's record that again. This video will have tons of edits."

She ends up recording a new formal invitation to Killian the Pirate, also adding in how she will probably be road-tripping until she manages to figure out where said pirate lives, but how she is excited for what is to come.

"Until next time, Ducklings! Keep waddling on!"

 **December 5** **th**

The next two days of videos involve Emma packing and travelling, the first vlog chronicling her decorating the bug for Christmas so she can take the holidays with her on the road trip, and the second an adventure through a mall with the mistletoe hat on. People in the mall seemed to think it was a lot funnier than Walsh did. She received a great many kisses on the cheek, and even convinced some shoppers to wear it and surprise their significant other, gaining some adorable moments for her video.

By December 5th, Emma has made it to Mary Margaret and David's small apartment, ready to film some videos to satisfy her viewers for the next two or three days. She is about to get started, the camera all set up and facing them as she and Mary Margaret get ready to chronicle their holiday baking, when Emma's phone lights up with a message.

"Oh, you should get that, Emma!" Mary Margaret says, rearranging the ingredients in front of them. "Could be important!"

Emma rolls her eyes, turning to face her friend. "I am sure it's nothing. It can wait until after we bake these-"

But Emma doesn't finish her sentence. Because her phone begins to ping continuously, notification after notification coming through. "Yeah, I should maybe look at that."

Mary Margaret gives Emma a smug look, but then makes sure to turn the camera on as Emma goes to check her phone. She arranges the camera so it is on Emma, catching her reaction to the events unfolding.

"What is it? What happened?" Mary Margaret says, her eyes shining with glee as she watches Emma's face go from confused to amused to worried back to something akin to excitement.

"Well, twitter is blowing up because apparently, I got comment on that second Vlogmas video…" Emma says, pausing for dramatic effect before adding in, "from Killian the Pirate."

Mary Margaret lets out a squeal of glee. "He's the one from Vidcon, right? With the rum?"

Emma freezes, turning to look at Mary Margaret. "Wait, did something happen that night? Because literally all I can remember is the guy pulling rum out of his leather coat and offering it to me. Then we all got tequila shots and…"

"Well, you kind of thought he was an ass. An endearing ass, but nevertheless…" Mary Margaret doesn't continue, and Emma rolls her eyes at her friend's antics.

"He dresses up like a pirate for views. I think he'd be a guy I find an ass." Emma replies, laughing as her phone continues to ping with new twitter notifications. Apparently her fans are quite excited about this newly made connection.

"What did it say though, the message?" asks Mary Margaret.

Emma turns her phone towards Mary Margaret, only then noticing that her camera is now recording. She pulls the phone back angrily, glaring at her friend.

"You are recording this? Mary Margaret!"

"Oh, come on, Emma. This'll be a much better video for your fans than our dumb baking! Look at how excited they are about you potentially meeting this pirate guy? Now quit stalling and tell me what he says!"

Emma rolls her eyes, pulling the comment back up. "He says, and I quote, 'I'd be honoured to have a Swan as my first mate this holiday season, love. Send me a message and we will figure something out. Hope you enjoy trans-continental flights, though. I don't think I could sail from London in time to make Christmas.'"

"London? You're going to fly all the way to London?" Mary Margaret asks.

Emma shrugs, looking into the camera. "What do you say, Ducklings? Should I travel all the way to London for this? I have never been across the ocean, this might be kind of fun!"

"Emma, are you sure you want to travel across the world to meet someone you have barely met just for a youtube video?" Mary Margaret asks, concern written all over her face.

"You were super excited before when you didn't know where he lived," Emma argues.

"Well, that was when I thought I'd be within "save-Emma from the weird pirate" distance," Mary Margaret jokes. But then the concern is back. "Is this really what you want to do? Run away from your relationship issues, and be alone on Christmas?"

Emma turns to face her friend, feeling more okay about this than anything she's ever done. "Yeah. London seems like a good place to spend Christmas. And while I have you and David here, I really am on my own all the time. I'll be okay on my own over there too. I've had lonelier Christmases than this one may turn out to be." She turns back to her phone, pulling up one of Killan the Pirate's videos. This one has him as a pirate trying to navigate a grocery store. "Besides, this could be kind of fun."

Emma sends off a quick direct message to Killian the Pirate's twitter handle, hoping to connect themselves in some way. Even If they only film one or two videos together, a Christmas alone in London (and two weeks away from the craptastic spectacular that is her current life) sound absolutely perfect.

 **December 8** **th**

After a few more videos with Mary Margaret and David, Emma drives back home to pack her stuff up. She spends most of her free time watching Killian the Pirate's videos. They are actually pretty fun, when you get over the amount of rum he drinks in them and how cocky he acts. Most are showing him as a pirate dealing with modern day issues. "Pirate does laundry" and "Pirate attempts to take a bus" (which involved him trying to commandeer the bus, not actually ride it) are probably some of Emma's favourites.

She also communicates a little with Killian the Pirate himself, adding each other on twitter and sending direct messages. They've coordinated when she will be coming, a few ideas on collaborations, and getting Emma a hotel to stay in close by. He has even suggested some fun things for Emma to do in her downtime in the city (and for now Emma is just casually ignoring how he suggests everything with the caption of "I can't wait to show you…"). Now, all packed and ready, Emma is spending her last night in the states with her friend Mulan filming a few videos to add to her channel during the two days of travel it will take to get to London (doesn't help that the cheapest flights Emma could find re-route her through both New York and Germany).

"Thanks again for letting me crash for the night," Emma says, walking with Mulan into the aerobics studio together. "I didn't realize how much this trip is digging into my savings until I found out how much hotels in London cost. So seriously, you're doing me the biggest favour."

"It's no problem," Mulan says with a shrug, dropping her bag down and taking out some hand-wraps. "Besides, I kind of missed your spunk, with you being so far from LA and all that."

"Four hours isn't that far away," Emma laughs, adding in an eyeroll for emphasis. She smirks at her friend as she begins to set up her camera.

"Well London is pretty far away," Mulan says, stretching out in place. "And a completely new city, with new random guys to come chasing after you." Emma doesn't reply, continuing to fiddle with setting on her camera, making sure it is steady on the tripod. "New pirates to come chasing after you…"

"Excuse me?" Emma asks, turning around to face Mulan, a scowl on her face. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, come on," Mulan replies, "I've seen what _Killian the Pirate_ posted on his twitter. Nice quip about a visiting swan and an upcoming collaboration he is super excited about? What about the Instagram photo he sent out of you guys at that party at vidcon last year?"

Emma shakes her head at her friend's antics. "Oh, that was nothing. Just some self-promo to get some of my fans to watch his videos prior to us making some together."

"Oh, and all the comments about places in London you should go? His favourite bars, and local clubs, and museums? How he would love to go visit the Harry Potter exhibit again and has been looking for an excuse to go without seeming too obsessed?"

"He's just being friendly," Emma says, finally getting her camera ready. "Besides, he seems really sweet in those messages. Nothing like the pirate persona he lets out."

"Sure, sure," Mulan replies, moving to set her own camera up as well. "But I just want you to be careful Emma."

"That's why we are filming this video, isn't it? Self-defence for the solo female traveller around Christmas time? You'll show me everything I don't already know about how to defend myself from hooligans, scoundrels, and, yes, pirates."

"I wasn't talking about your body, girl. I was talking about your heart."

Emma blanches, not sure what to say to that. She opens her mouth a few times, trying to find words, but nothing comes out.

"I know you, Emma. He seems like your type. Especially your _re-bound type._ Just be careful, okay?"

"When am I ever not careful?" Emma asks. But something in Mulan's words get to her. As they film the video, showing ways to protect yourself from people trying to steal your purse, or how to punch a guy out who is coming on too strong, or how to give a guy a "Jolly Holiday" (essentially flip the drinks between you two once you know he spiked yours – come on, she needs some sort of holiday theme to today's video), Emma's mind races. She wonders about this guy, and how she really knows absolutely nothing about him. And how, even though he is in the youtube community with her, they have only ever interacted at that one party. And, she is essentially flying across the world to meet a stranger after getting her heart broken and – well – it all starts feeling like a horrible idea.

It isn't until Emma is laying on Mulan's couch a little before midnight, still awake before her early morning flight because her video is still rendering, only really planning on continuing this strange plan because she posted it on youtube and the flights are non-refundable, when Emma's phone lights up with a ping.

"I am sure you're asleep, but I wish you the safest of travels to my side of the pond. I've linked you a few funny videos to watch on the long flight over (that is, if there is wifi). Otherwise, safe travels and I'll see you when you arrive on my ship for our myriad of youtube adventures. – Killian"

The direct message is sweet, and Emma decides to focus on that instead of everything else that could go wrong in the course of this adventure. She can be paranoid another day.

 **December 10** **th**

Emma's flights to London are hell, being squished in a middle seat beside a man who probably hadn't showered in days and a mother with her baby that screamed most of the flight. Not to mention the flight from Germany was delayed, her baggage was lost somewhere in transit, and by the time she got her luggage back and travelled to her hotel, she only had about an hour before she had to meet Killian on his boat. Add that to not sleeping for the past 36 hours and you have one un-happy camper.

It takes Emma the full hour to quickly shower, throw on some make-up (so she doesn't look like she has been up for 36 hours) and catch a cab to get her to the marina. She doesn't think Killian will be mad when she is late, but then again she doesn't really know him or know what to expect.

Emma figures the first video should be something unscripted, more vlog-style, so she pulls out her camera and begins filming herself as she walks the marina, scanning for the name of the boat Killian had given her.

"Hello Ducklings, from London! Also, from the worst plane-ride of my life and then some. Transcontinental travel is not fun! You'll see when I post the travel vlogs." She pauses for a moment, scanning the boats nearby, but doesn't see the one she is looking for so she keeps talking to the camera.

"As you can see, I am at a marina. And what is usually at a marina? Well, a ship of course. And… I sound like an idiot. Okay. Try again." Emma takes a deep breath, scanning again, and then smiles back to her camera. "As you can see, I am searching for something in particular. A boat, of sorts. Belongs to a certain pirate captain. You guys may have heard of him."

She turns the camera, scanning the marina to give her viewers a glimpse of the boats (or at least a glimpse she may be able to edit and use somehow). "I can't seem to find the one I am looking for, so maybe I should just-"

Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud voice. "Mr. Smee! I believe we have found us our Swan! Bring her aboard deck, I think she needs to speak to the Captain!"

Emma twirls around, unsure what to do. Killian is there, leaning off the mast of the ship like some goddamn circus artist. Mr. Smee, a small portley fellow, is running down the gangway towards her, the hat on his head reminiscent of his namesake from the Peter Pan movies. The ship itself is magnificent, all golds and dark wood, hiding behind a few smaller ships Emma must've failed to look behind. There are a variety of men on there, all dressed in pirate-esque clothing doing various things around the back of the ship. But the thing that takes her breath away most is the pirate captain. He gives her a little wave, jumping down to stand on the deck of the ship. He is in full-out pirate gear (which Emma should have expected having watched his videos), large chains hanging from his neck, and wearing a bright red vest that is barely done-up for this London winter weather and a dark black coat. His eyes, even from this far away, seem to pierce into Emma with the vastness of the ocean, shining out with glee.

Emma doesn't realize until Mr. Smee is upon her that she hasn't moved since being called. Her camera is turned back on her face, and she sees the reflection of her dumbfounded look on the screen. She shakes her head out, letting the small man push her from behind towards the ship, angling her camera towards where they are going.

"Oh yes, the Captain said we'd be having a visitor today. He said we'd be joined by a lucky Swan. You must be the one!" Mr. Smee continues his rambling as he pushes Emma up onto the ship.

It takes Emma a moment to stand still on the ship, the swaying something she isn't used to. She moves her camera, sweeping it over the ship around her until it is faced upon Captain Killian Jones, who is currently looking like a god leaning against the helm.

"Welcome aboard, milady," he says, giving her a nod. He then lifts his left arm, the hook on the end shining in the sunlight as he waves it in a large arc. "And what do you think of my humble ship?"

"I…" Emma has no words, no idea what to say. This was no how she thought she'd be introduced to this guy. She thought, for one, that he would be himself and not the pirate persona for their first meeting. But oh, was she mistaken.

"Oh, where are my manners. I am a gentleman after all," he says, moving down from the top deck and coming to stand next to Emma. He gives Mr. Smee a sharp look, and the man scurries away to join a few other crew members doing various things behind where Emma stands.

Instead of speaking again, though, Killian moves to grab Emma's free hand, lifting it to his lips and leaving a slow kiss on her glove. He doesn't drop her hand down but instead shifts his eyes so he is looking back at Emma. "Captain Jones, my lady. A pleasure to have you on my ship."

Emma opens and closes her mouth, but after a moment finally gets her momentum back and grabs her hand out of Killian's grasp. "Emma," she says, realizing that her camera has been following Killian's movement since he began walking down the ship. "And, pleasure to be… on your ship?"

Killian lets out a small laugh, smiling and taking a step back. "Now, what would the lady like to do first? We can swab the deck, or go to the galley for some food, or even check out the Captain's quarters…" The last suggestion is punctuated by Killian's eyebrow quirking up and his tongue moving into the side of his cheek.

Emma rolls her eyes, finally gaining her bearings back. A flirtatious guy? That she can deal with. "Well, I was thinking we could, you know, sit down and actually talk about what videos we plan on filming? Maybe get some of them over with quick so I can get back to the hotel. See, I didn't have that great of a flight so I'd love to-"

"Mr. Smee!" Killian calls out, interrupting Emma's ramblings. The small man comes up from behind her, rejoining them and saluting his captain. "See to it that the ship is ready to set sail. I believe the lady deserves a trip around the marina."

"What, wait what?" Emma says, looking between the two men as they both begin to walk off in other directions. She chases after the Captain, who is continuing to yell out orders to different men. Something about untying things and letting out sails and getting the ship sea worthy and – no! Emma did not sign up for a kidnapping today.

She grabs Killian by the coat, turning him around and forcing him to face her. "What do you think is happening here, buddy? We did not agree on any trips around the marina and I did not agree to be kidnapped by some goddamn pirate!"

"Oh, love, you aren't being kidnapped and-"

"-I'm not your love-"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about while aboard my-"

"Nothing to worry about? Oh, you'd better-"

"CAPTAIN!"

Their quarreling is interrupted by a man on the deck of the ship, Emma jumping back from Killian when she realizes just how close they got together in their arguments. She can still feel his body heat as they both turn to the man on the deck only to find, well, Emma isn't sure what she is seeing but it looks like some elaborately staged pirate battle.

How she missed the clatter of swords or the men boarding their ship, she doesn't know, but suddenly that is all she hears. She turns her camera to capture some of the madness, but then lets out a squeal as she feels someone pick her up from behind.

"Looks like you've found yourself a Swan, Captain Jones."

"Blackbeard, of course it is you," Killian says, drawing his sword and causing Emma to panic.

And she panics so hard that she uses her elbow to stab this so-called Blackbeard in the gut, which gives her enough leeway to send her foot backwards and hit his most vulnerable spot. Instantly Emma is dropped, her camera thankfully still hanging from the wristlet on her arm (that thing costs a fortune) as she lands on her feet.

Blackbeard scrambles to grab her back, Killian moves to pull her towards him, and Emma gets fed up and lets out a loud and long scream, a few choice expletives joining her outburst.

Everyone freezes on the ship around her, even the men battling below, turning to face Emma. She zeroes in on Captain Jones, ignoring everyone else and stalks over to him.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON." She punctuates each word with a large step, Killian backing up behind her into the mast.

At least Killian has the balls to look a little ashamed. But then, all at one, that mask appears and he stands up tall again. "Just giving you a pirate's welcome, love. I thought you'd be up for some adventure, or that your viewers would enjoy some too."

"A pirate's welcome? By KIDNAPPING me on your ship, and then having someone else try to kidnap me? Seriously Jones, how is that a proper welcome?"

"I… uh…"

"And on that note, what were you going to do once you 'saved me' from Blackbeard? Sweep me away and we could live forever in our pirate glory?"

Killian shrugs, tapping his lips. "Well, I thought I'd be able to get some form of gratitude out of saving you…"

"You're an ass," Emma says, stalking down the ship next to Blackbeard and all the other men. "I never should have come here, this was the dumbest decision I've ever made."

She reaches where thankfully the ship is still attached to the docks, and makes quick work of getting back onto dry land. "You're an ass, I don't know why I did this, my friends were right."

"Wait, Emma, wait," Killian calls, his voice softer than the harsh pirate one he used before.

"What?" Emma says, turning around to face the ship one last time. Killian is standing on the edge of the ship, looking out to her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I… honestly didn't think you'd take it this harsh. It was all in good fun. I'm sorry."

Emma shakes her head. "Sorry isn't good enough. Goodbye." With that, Emma heads back to where she can catch a cab to her hotel, not turning back even when Killian continues to call after her.

Yup. This trip was absolutely, 100%, not worth it.

She doesn't realize until she gets back to the hotel that she had filmed the entire encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

I've had so much fun writing this one and this chapter contains one of my favourite scenes I wrote! (See Dec 16th!). The other favourite is the final scene, and you'll have to wait until the last chapter for that! Again, Happy Christmas Katie! I hope you like what I have in store :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

 **December 13** **th**

Emma spends the next two days holed up in her hotel, sleeping away the jet lag and venting. She ran out of videos the night before to post (her travel vlog only taking up one day and then using a few she had pre-taped earlier in case this type of snag happened). She had resorted to posting the video capture of what she is deeming the "kidnapping-situation" after not wanting to leave the hotel to film a video in London with her mistletoe hat.

Not to mention she has spent these days avoiding any and all messages Killian Jones had sent to her. She hasn't opened twitter, refuses to look at her Instagram account, and has even stopped looking at the comments on her videos, too upset about how excited her fans are about her being in London finally. She doesn't really have the heart to tell them that the collaboration videos aren't going to happen (though she thinks the ending of the kidnapping situation video kind of gives them all the information they need).

Now it is nearing the middle of the afternoon and she still doesn't have a video for today. Thus, she decides to start recording one of the videos she had planned to do with the Pirate, had he been someone she'd actually have filmed videos with. Two bright green sweaters lay out on her hotel bed, various pompoms and baubles and ribbons surrounding it. They were going to make ugly holiday sweaters together. Emma had even bought some fabric pirate symbols along with the Christmas themed ones. Seems like she is going to be making a few sweaters herself.

She is about to turn on the camera when there is a knock at the door. Emma frowns, unsure who could be coming as she had already ordered room service for the afternoon (Emma doesn't want to think about what that bill is going to look like) and she doesn't know anyone in London.

Emma looks through the peep-hole in the door and instantly her confused face turns into a grimace. On the other side of the door is Killian the Pirate, wearing full pirate gear and holding what appears to be a flower in his hand. She rolls her eyes, then calls "Not interested!"

"Come on, love," Killian replies, his voice muffled by the wood of the door. "I am here to apologize for how I acted. It was bad form."

Emma continues to not reply, rolling her eyes as he bangs on the door again.

"Can I call parlay? Speak to the Captain face to face?" The voice continues to say through the door. "Honestly, Emma. I was an arse and a buggering idiot and I am sorry. I just… can you let me in and I'll apologize to you and not the door?"

Emma lets out a sigh, but she does go open the door. She looks at Killian expectantly, holding the door out with her arm to prevent him from entering the room.

"Oh," he says, jumping at the sudden movement. He shifts for a moment, then seems to remember the flower in his hand and holds it out to her. "A peace offering."

"Why are you really here?" She doesn't take the flower, only continues to look at Killian. He waves it in front of her again, the pink daisy fluttering once before Killian gives up and drops his arm down.

"Like I said, what I did was bad form. I came to apologize. Watching the video on your account… it really showed how I should've talked to you about it first. Talked to you about anything first, really. Instead of jump in all pirate and not, well, me."

"This isn't you?" Emma asks, looking up and down at Killian's current outfit. This one is very similar to the other, only instead of the red vest he has on a black one with gold detailing. The necklaces and jewels are still there, as is the big black coat. And if anything, in the harsh lighting of the hotel hallway, his eyeliner looks even darker.

"Aye, well, this is my persona," he says, then adds with a flourish, "Captain Jones, the scourge of the River Thames!"

"And the real you?" Emma asks.

Killian sighs, the façade gone and a small glimpse of the real guy coming out to play. "Is honestly someone who just wanted to give you a grand adventure and show off a little. It was bad form and he would like to apologize and work with you on whatever it was you had wanted when you first came out."

Emma stares at Killian a moment longer, then turns and enters the hotel room. She hears him follow, the door shutting with a click, and his loud boots stomping across the room.

"If we are going to do this, and something in me still wants to because I don't want to let my viewers down, then we have to do it on my terms, okay?" Emma says, the question more of a statement as she stares down the pirate.

"Aye, I believe I can work with that. Whatever the lady wishes."

Emma nods, a smile forming on her lips. "So, how much about sewing does a pirate know?"

Killian's face goes from relieved to shocked, and then he seems to notice the myriad of items arranged on her bed. "A bit… we do have to mend our own clothing on the seas… why?"

"Oh, I have some decorating I think we need to get up to, if you can handle it?" Emma asks, a challenge in her voice.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it, love," Killian replies.

They stare at each other for a moment, then both break out into a laugh.

"Okay, sure thing. Let's get these videos going, okay? And you better be okay with doing many sorts of weird holiday traditions, because that's essentially all we are doing. Got it?"

Killian looks down at the sweater-making materials on the bed and lets out another laugh. "Well, it is a slow death but I will accept it, I suppose. Do your worst, Swan."

* * *

 **December 16** **th**

"Hello Ducklings, I am back with Killian the Pirate!"

"Excuse me, love, but it is Captain Killian. Get the title right, please."

Emma rolls her eyes, turning to Killian who is sitting next to her, dressed again in full pirate gear. Emma hasn't seen him wear anything else for the past few days as they've filmed random vaguely holiday-themed videos. "Really, you're correcting me on introducing you? You're channel is literally called _Killian the Pirate_!"

"Aye, my channel. But not my name. The Captain is part of who I am."

Emma rolls her eyes, exasperated but a little enamoured with this mystery of a man. She can admit these past few days, after agreeing to work together amicably, have actually been pretty fun. It does help that Emma is doing what _she_ wants for the videos, and they haven't really gone anywhere but her hotel room. It is safe, easy, and comfortable to be on her terms again. "Ah, the Captain is important. Like how you can't say just Jack Sparrow, right?"

"Exactly," Killian replies, his smile shining brightly.

"Maybe I should just call you Hook instead," Emma says, looking down at the appendage that continues to fascinate her since filming their videos, after Emma saw how much he could really do with it.

"If you insist, though then I think I'll have to start calling you _Swan_." Killian leans in as he speaks, his face so close to Emma's that she can see the specks of blue in his eyes as the sun reflects off of them. She hopes the lighting is okay on the video. She hopes – the video!

"Right," Emma says, breaking eye contact and turning back to the camera, feeling her face redden slightly as she continues to feel Killian staring at her. She takes a deep breath, then begins again.

"Hello, Ducklings! I am here with _Captain Killian_ ," Emma says, the sarcasm dripping out of her as she says his name. "Though, I am going to call him by his more colourful moniker – Hook. Say Hi, Captain Hook."

Emma turns back to Killian with a smug smile on her lips, and before he can be mad Killian lets out a deep and heavy laugh. "Please tell me you aren't going to keep all of that in the introduction of this video."

"Oh, I am keeping all of that in the introduction to the video." Emma replies, turning back to the Camera. "Welcome to day 16 of Vlogmas, where today we will be trying a variety of different Christmas-themed treats!"

* * *

 **December 17** **th**

While her videos with Killian have been getting pretty good view counts, the response to her last video is beyond Emma's comprehension. They literally just tried candy-cane flavoured Oreos and other holiday-style treats. And yet, it may be her most watched video. Ever.

All the comments are about how adorable they look together. How Killian was staring into her eyes. How the introduction to the video is so cute. Various varieties of "I ship it" float through the tags and Emma can't help but smile as she sits in her hotel room. She didn't really know what to expect from Killian Jones after that first meeting on his boat, but she is starting to see that he is a little bit of a gentleman and all-around genuine guy. If you can get over the cockiness he puts on in that pirate persona.

Speaking of which, he is supposed to be showing up any time now to take Emma around London in a video they will entitle "Pirate takes a Swan around the city." It is going to be a mix of Emma's normal vlogging and Killian's weird pirate-things he likes to do. Kind of like a tutorial for people coming into London who want to do site-seeing, but with a few weird pirate-themed things joined in.

It'll be the last video they film together, Emma having pre-recorded enough with Killian over the last few days to get her to Christmas and allow her to have a real vacation for the last week in London. Which is kind of exciting, as it was basically the whole point of the trip.

It took Emma nearly an hour to decide what to wear, even though she is probably going to be wearing her plush coat over the outfit the entire day. Regardless, something in her wanted to look cute for today's video. And maybe a little voice in her head wants to look cute for today's pirate as well. Not that Emma has any expectations of today – she is literally just getting a tour of London from a guy in a pirate suit. She probably won't even have that much fun, and come back to the hotel in a few hours with her own exploring to do tonight. Or at least that is what she is telling herself.

A knock on the door breaks Emma from her thoughts, and with one last coat of eyeliner Emma heads to the hotel door to answer. She doesn't even bother checking the peep hole, knowing the loud pounding is due to the pirate's hook, and opens the door to the smiling face of one Killian Jones.

"Swan! So lovely to see you again!" he flourishes, faking a small bow.

Emma lets out a laugh, shaking her head at his antics. "What are you doing?" she asks, moving to grab her coat from where it is lying on her bed.

"I thought you'd be filming already, just acting up the pirate persona," he replies with a shrug.

Emma pulls her arms through her coat, grabbing her purse and camera from where they are laying. "Well, I wasn't, so save the act for the camera, all-right?"

"As you wish."

With another laugh, and a small intro-video filmed in the elevator downstairs, they are off! They take public transit, as the tube makes things much easier to get around in London. It kind of reminds Emma of the subways in New York, and makes her feel at home chatting with the pirate next to her and filming their travelling escapades. She catches glimpses of the real Killian as they go, in between filming when his over-the-top pirate comes out. It intrigues her, sets up a mystery, and Emma tries to restrain the part of her that wants to know more, as today marks the last video they are filming together and most likely the ending of their London adventures. After all, Christmas is coming up and Emma doesn't want to intrude on Killian's family time or holiday traditions.

The first stop, as Killian puts it, is to visit the famous site of former pirates. Turns out he means Abbey Road. At first Emma is confused, and a little annoyed, as it is hard to do the Abbey Road thing with two people. But then Killian surprises her, saying "a pirate is always prepared" and pulling out two stuffed toys from the large bag he had brought along with them. Emma cannot hold back her laughter, her camera shaking as she tries to steady her hands while showing her viewers what Killian brought with him. The photo she takes (and subsequently posts on Instagram immediately after) shows her and Killian walking across the road, a stuffed duckling leading them while a stuffed parrot trails behind.

Next, Killian takes Emma for a pirate's eye view of the entire city – "up the Crow's Nest of London" – which ends up being the London Eye. The view is breathtaking – she is able to see Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, the River Thames. Killian keeps jumping between pirate and real boy, pointing out places and telling takes of his villainous trechory, then moving into stories from his childhood. Emma's favourite is the story of how he tried to sneak into Buckingham Palace as a pirate for a video, re-creating the journey he accidentally took as a child where he almost did make it past the guards. And while Emma loves the views to the city, she finds more often than not her camera is faced towards the man telling the tales. She does post a nice photo of the view on Instagram though, a caption of "The tales I heard in the Crow's Nest of London may be better than the view."

Finally Killian takes Emma for a "sailor's treat," heading to a nearby ice cream shop and stopping in. Emma laughs, because it is below freezing outside and yet somehow they can find somewhere still servicing ice cream. She goes for a chocolate caramel flavour, Killian opting for rum raisin.

"It's the pirate in me, love, what can I say?" Killian shrugs, giving the ice cream a long lick to catch a drop melting down the cone.

Emma rolls her eyes, her camera facing Killian as she says, "Oh, you just wanted to watch me seductively lick this ice cream cone. I see your real trick, pirate."

"You got me there, love," Killian says, but then his eyes turn towards Emma and he freezes at the look in her eyes.

She sees her moment arrive, locking eyes with Killian as her tongue peeks out of her mouth. She starts at the bottom of the cone, dragging her tongue all the way up, never breaking eye contact with the pirate in front of her. She even adds in a moan for good measure, listening to the echoing whimper that comes out of the man in front of her. Once she finishes her lick, she lets out a loud laugh as she closes her mouth to taste the frosty treat.

"That was evil, love," Killian says, his head shaking at the break in eye contact. "And… were you filming that too?"

Emma continues laughing, unable to stop. "Hey, I saw my moment and took it. I am a little evil too, you know."

Killian finally breaks, his scowl turning into a smirk as he lets a laugh come out too. "I always there was a little pirate in you, Swan!" Emma just smiles, the two finishing their ice creams in a comfortable silence.

Emma thinks that is the end of their day, that she will be heading back to her hotel and wished a goodbye, and she kind of dreads it. So when Killian instead leads her down the street, and not to the tube entrance as she thought, she gets a little confused.

"Where are we going now? I thought that was it?"

Killian shakes his head, walking in front of Emma and leading her forward. "Just one more to go. And this one is arguably the best place in London for a pirate."

Emma wonders where the best place for a pirate in London would be, and her mind instantly goes to the gutter. From what she knows of pirates, they enjoy two things when they go ashore – alcohol and women. So best bet they are going to a bar (it is getting late, though she still thinks 5pm is a little early for a drink), and worst case scenario is Killian is taking Emma to some sort of strip club.

"Oh, come on, love," Killian says, turning around to where Emma didn't even realize she had stopped walking. "Am I going to have to drag you?"

Emma jumps, her free hand being wrapped by Killian's warm fingers. He gives her a small smile, then links their fingers together as best he can with Emma's gloves on, and pulls her along the road. They pass a few pubs on their way, which continues to make Emma wonder where they are going, until finally Killian pulls her into a brightly lit arcade.

Instantly Emma is engulphed in the warmth of the building, her eyes taking in the bright lights of all the different video games and machines. She feels Killian let go of her hand, then turn towards her with childlike glee. He points to her camera, telling her to turn it on and film, to which she rolls her eyes but complies, still trying to look at all the things around her. She hasn't been in an arcade since she was a kid, and even then she only watched other kids play, never having any money to buy tokens herself.

"Welcome, Emma! To the best place for a pirate in London! The arcade!" Killian punctuates his words with a flourish, a few teenagers on the far end turning to look before returning to their game.

"And how might this be the best place for a pirate?" Emma asks, her camera turning to survey the lights and noises of the arcade.

"Well," Killian begins, motioning for Emma to follow him as he begins walking. Emma's camera follows his movements, but also shows her viewers what he is showing her.

"A pirate will find everything he needs here. Gold –" he holds up some game tokens in his hand "- libations-" he points to a snack station serving cola drinks "-beautiful lasses to cheer me on-" his hand flourishes back to point at Emma, to which she just gives him a shove with her free hand "-and of course, a ship!" Killian stops them in front of a giant arcade game in the shape of a pirate ship, one of those games where you sit inside the thing and drive it or shoot things or whatever it is you do in an arcade.

Emma laughs, unable to contain her glee upon seeing Killian so excited over something so childish. "So, the best place in London for a pirate isn't a bar, or somewhere with girls? Or even somewhere like a bank that you can rob? It's an arcade where you can act like a child?"

Killian looks around the arcade, then turns to Emma and nods. "Aye."

"So what's the best game to play?" Emma asks, looking around the arcade. "I've never really played anything in here…" she trails off the sentence, not really wanting to continue. Though, anyone who has watched her videos would know why. Killian pauses, and she sees that he notices something more, but then the pirate is back and she can breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Are you competitive, Swan?" Emma looks back up to Killian, and there is a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Because I have a feeling I could beat you on every one of these games. I'll show you all the best ones, alright? And even with a hook for a hand, I am sure I'll beat you at them all!"

"Oh, you're on!"

When Killian said he would show her every game, he truly meant every game. Two hours later, they are on the last piece of equipment in the arcade, in a very competitive match of air hockey. They ended up being tied when the final tally came in – Killian succeeding on more of the arcade-skill based games, but Emma's time at the shooting range helping her on any and all things zombie. Which leaves them with the last game that will decide the winner – air hockey.

Emma's camera is set up on a tripod, catching all the action. She is relieved to have brought along extra batteries and memory cards as she has more than enough footage for two or three vlogs, let alone the one they were trying to film today.

"So where did you find this place?" Emma asks, leaning over to deflect a shot on her goal.

Killian laughs, sending the puck right back to her. "My ponce of a friend Will Scarlett owns the place. Often lets me come in and film videos in exchange for working behind the registers every so often."

"Will Scarlett sounds like a pirate's name," Emma adds, slamming the puck back towards Killian and cheering when she makes a goal.

Killian scowls, but collects the puck and re-sets himself to continue the game. "Aye. He often works on my ship when I do pirate-themed parties or excursions. Tends to bring in enough money on the side to keep me able to do these videos in my free time."

"Hm," Emma grunts, focusing on the game a moment before saying her next thought. They rally back and forth a little before the puck slips past Emma's paddle and into her goal.

She grabs the puck again, but doesn't put it in play. "So, you often do those pirate-kidnappings? It wasn't just something you thought up for me?"

Killian laughs, and it is a dark thing. "Well, we do staged events and the like. Never a kidnapping, but I thought I could try it out on you. Most people are aware they are coming, and we do it out on the seas. A little pirate skirmish here and there livens up a dinner party, aye?"

"I suppose it would be more fun if you knew it was coming," Emma says with a shrug.

"Well, perhaps, if you are up to it, you could come down to my ship tomorrow and we could try again? Film the whole thing, have cameras from different angles. You be actually aware of it?" Killian's eyes shine with something a-kin to hope, and the way he asks is almost too eager.

Emma thinks about it, but in the end wanting to give Killian his holiday over forcing him to make amends to her seems the better option. "Honestly," she says, and she sees the sparkle start to leave Killian's eye, "I think I have enough footage to last me to Christmas. This was, after all, supposed to be for vlogmas, and now I've got vlogmas. You should have time with your family, I've already taken up too much of the holidays from you."

Killian shakes his head. "I wouldn't say that, love. It was a pleasure showing you around. Making up that first day is the least I could do, and you truly haven't had the pirate experience until you are out on the sea."

"That's super nice, really," Emma says, looking down at her feet. "But I think I should just spend the rest of my time in London on my own vacation, right? Enjoy the sights and all that like a tourist should?"

Killian lets out a sigh, but when he speaks the words sound jovial. "Well, if that is what you wish, so be it. But at least let us finish this game and decide the true winner of the pirate booty!"

That gets a chuckle out of Emma. "You said booty."

"Are you playing or not, Swan?"

"All right, but you're going down!"

* * *

 **December 20** **th**

It's weird being in London for four days and not having anyone to do things with. Weird, and kind of lonely. It took a day to go through the hours of video Emma and Killian had taken during their adventures, and to do all the editing so she had most of her vlogmas videos done (other than the few she had planned on her own travelling around London).

Emma then took a day to just explore around her hotel and see some of the sights. She took her mistletoe hat out with her, trying to film cute reactions of people seeing her wearing it. One little boy, probably around five, actually ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. A few others had some fun interactions, making for a great video to post.

On the next day of adventuring, Emma spent half the time skyping with her friends at home and the other half live-streaming to her viewers as she picked out a show to watch on Broadway. Expensive, but when else would she get to see The Lion King without flying back to New York?

By the fourth day of being alone, Emma is restless. She has already checked off almost everything on her list of what she wanted to do in London, and she isn't really enjoying seeing all the happy families going about their shopping or merry way. It just keeps reminding Emma how alone she is. How she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. How she ditched the one maybe friend she made here in London so he could enjoy his holiday. How she doesn't even deserve friends because they all end up leaving her or ditching her or cheating on her and it is just easier to save the heartbreak.

But the downward spiral of Emma's self-regret continues to spin, leading to Emma re-watching the footage of when she and Killian had come back to the apartment after their last adventure at the arcade. Killian was in full-out pirate mode, flourishing and cockiness abounding. But then, her camera catches something she didn't notice. After they said goodnight, and after Killian waved from the doorway, Emma had dropped her camera onto the string but forgot to turn it off.

Though he is sideways in the video, Emma sees Killian's shoulders deflate as he heads down the hall. Sees him turn back and give a sad and lingering look her way. Sees him mumble something a-kin to "Happy Holidays, Swan," before turning dejectedly away. The look haunts Emma, and she goes back in her footage and just replays it. Replays it over and over. Replays it until he doesn't even seem real anymore, like this kinder person is a figment of her imagination.

Replays it until she knows how much of an idiot she is for just ditching him and giving him an out, instead of taking him up on the offer of going back to his ship and goofing off. Though, Emma realizes the real reason she may have turned down Killian's offer. The pirate isn't really the person she is intrigued by – it is the man underneath. The one she sees in the soft looks and the occasional sweet comments that surprised her all throughout their filming together.

"God, you are in such a slump," Emma says to herself, shaking her head as she hears her stomach growl. She looks over at the clock and it reads past 7PM. The room service menu makes Emma want to gag, having eaten at least one meal from it every day since her arrival. With a new resolve, Emma decides to go somewhere for dinner. Perhaps a pub, where she can also meet someone to take her mind off the _someone_ she cannot get off her mind.

Emma grabs her coat and bag, then heads down to the streets of London. She begins just wandering away from her hotel, walking down the streets and seeing if anything catches her eye. It doesn't take long before Emma finds a pub that seems like it'll do the trick, the menu on the outside showing fish and chips as a specialty, plus many craft beers Emma can try. Plus, something about the name of the place, Sherwood Forest, sounds homey and familiar. Emma can't quite figure out where she heard it before, though it does sound like something from a fairy tale.

Pushing open the door, Emma is surprised by the dark wood tones marking the booths and tables. The pub is decorated to look much like a forest, with wanted signs for "Robin Hood" or his Merry Men throughout. Emma scans the place, seeing most tables and booths taken, but there are a few spots at the bar. She is about to make her way over when something glinting at a table catches her eye.

She can't fully tell its him, because his back is towards her, but the hook shining on the table is a dead giveaway. Instantly Emma's hands begin to clam up, and her heart starts to pound, and she promptly turns to head to the door, knocking into another table on the way.

"Oy, watch out!" calls a man from behind the bar, followed closely by a "Do you need me to find you a table?"

Emma turns around, her face heating up as she says, "No, I was just leaving, actually, so I'll…" but she stops short when she realizes everyone has turned around to look at her. Everyone, including one Killian Jones. Because yes, it is definitely him, sitting there in a black button down that is rolled up to his biceps, the front few buttons undone. He doesn't have any eye-liner on today, but his hair is still a fluffy mess, like he had been running his fingers through it.

They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locking, before Killian stands up awkwardly. All eyes flip back around to him, and Emma can see as a blush forms on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, mate," he calls, "she can sit with me."

Killian motions to the table beside him, and as Emma slowly makes her way over the other patrons go back to their own conversations. Emma notices that the bartender continues to watch as she goes, only turning away when she plunks herself down in the seat opposite the man who has been taking up most of her thoughts for the past few days.

They sit in silence, the tension thick and awkward. Emma taps her fingers on the table, unsure what to do. She feels the table shake a little as Killian's leg bounces underneath. Apparently they are both a little nervous right now.

"So," Emma says, just as Killian opens his mouth to say "What?"

They laugh, and Emma feels her heartbeat quicken at the genuineness behind Killian's, so unlike his ostentatious pirate laughs she heard before.

"Go ahead," Killian says, motioning to her with his hook once he gets a hold of his voice.

"Um… right," Emma says, her smile coming easily now. "So, fancy meeting you here?"

Killian laughs again, and it is music to Emma's ears. "Really, that is what you are going to say? Swan, this is my favourite bar. I told you about it in our messages before you came."

"Really?" Emma asks, shaking her head at her own antics. "Something about the name seemed familiar, I guess I just forgot you had mentioned it."

Killian smiles, his hand reaching out to grab Emma's momentarily. Emma looks down to where they are touching, her hand burning at the contact. "Well, I for one are glad for your happy little mistake. Makes my night here a lot less lonely."

His hand pulls away after the comment, but Emma still feels where it was touching her. "So, is this your favourite normal person bar, then? Because, well, I can't help but notice your lack of pirate gear."

Again Killian laughs, and Emma's heart swells with triumph. "Swan, I don't wear those things all the time. What did you think I am? Some crazy person who thinks himself a pirate?"

Emma shrugs. "Well, a little, yeah. I've only ever seen you in the pirate stuff. Not to mention you have never done a video without it."

"It's just a persona, love. A way to deal with, well," he punctuates the sentence by holding up his hook, using the other hand to take a deep swig from his drink.

"What are you having?" Emma asks. Killian looks at her strangely, so Emma motions to his drink. "What are you having? I am buying you a refill, getting myself something, and then we are talking, okay?"

"Swan, there are much easier things to talk about than why I-"

Emma doesn't let him finish, something inside of her wanting to hear the story of the man behind the pirate. "What are you drinking?"

Killian looks like he may protest, but then something seems to break and he just sighs. "It's rum. Robin knows my order. Just ask him for a refill."

Emma starts getting up, taking off her coat and laying it on the chair. Before she can head to the bar though, Killian says, "And tell him to put both of our drinks on my tab."

"No way. You took me around the city, I can treat you to one drink. Now stay put while I go get us libations."

At the bar, Emma notices that Killian is rather jumpy. His leg is bouncing under the table again, and he keeps turning to look at her as she orders. After confirming with Robin that Killian had yet to eat a proper meal that night, she puts in for two orders of fish and chips as well, changing her chips to onion rings for good measure. Then she grabs their freshly made drinks and heads back to the table.

She drops the drinks down, Killian's sheepish smile a sign of thanks, before taking a sip of her own. "So," she says, watching Killian for any signs of sudden movement. "If you've watched my videos, you know my sad origin story. Orphan girl who wants to find a name for herself, turns to youtube and anonymous viewers over real people because that seems easier than making true connections." Emma takes a breath, okay with talking about her past because she does it all the time on youtube, but something about this feels more intimate. More important, because she is actually telling _someone_ and not a bunch of people she will never meet. She looks Killian Jones up and down, seeing that he is not listening, his relaxed posture betrayed by his staring eyes. "But what I really want to know is… what makes a man go from seemingly normal to pirate when a camera comes in front of him?"

This time Killian's laugh is dry and dark, much more a-kin to his pirate persona. "Well, like many things, my story starts with a tragic accident and that ponce I call a friend Will Scarlett."

"The one from the arcade?" Emma asks, now intrigued.

"Aye, the one and the same."

Emma leans back, taking another drink and waiting. She doesn't want to probe, wants Killian to come out with the story himself. She sees his resolve crumble, and he grabs the rum in front of him and downs half of it in one go.

"It's honestly an idiotic idea from the first place. I was in the Navy, but then the accident happened and well, I was left without my left hand. From there, the only thing really keeping me going was my brother, Robin here, and Will." He pauses, turns to look at his friend at the bar, and Emma sees a genuine kindness in the way he looks. "My brother owned a boat, the Jewel of the Realm he called her. Would take her out with classy parties, boat tours around London, the like. He recruited me to work on the ship, but I never really got into it. Too much wallowing in self-pity as the patrons would look at my missing hand."

Emma is about to give words of condolences, about to reach out for Killian's hand, but then Killian's demeanor changes completely.

"But then that ponce Will Scarlett," he lets out a laugh, a real and true laugh, "that bloody ponce as a birthday gift wanted to cheer me up, and bought me a pirate suit to match the hook. He thought it was hilarious, joking around about how we could take the ship out on pirate sails, about how I could be Captain Hook. We both got bloody sloshed that night, and at some point thought it would be hilarious to film me as a pirate attempting to cook a meal. We posted that video on youtube for fun, as it was the first time since the accident I started feeling like myself again. And, well, I guess the rest is history."

Emma smiles, shaking her head. "So, you guys got drunk and filmed a video as a pirate. And you got views so you just kept going?"

"Aye," Killian replies, smiling into his drink. "We began taking suggestions of what people wanted to see, began recruiting more friends to play pirates. Mr. Smee, believe it or not that is his real name, worked for my brother and has children that love Peter Pan. He thought it would be brilliant if he became my first mate."

"And the Jolly Roger?" Emma asks.

"My brother went back into the Navy, and gifted the Jewel to me as a present. He saw how happy I was making these videos, how it was bringing joy back into my life. Thus, we redubbed her the Jolly Roger, and began doing pirate nights at sea in between the normal sails. Now, that is essentially a full-time job along with making videos for my fans, of course."

Emma can't do anything but stare, seeing literally a whole new side to Killian Jones and feeling her heart start to grow upon learning these things about him. She is seeing the man behind the persona, and seeing how his pirate is an act to keep people at bay. Much like how she hides behind the camera instead of getting to know the people around her. It seems they are kindred spirits in more ways than one.

"So, how did you have so much time to film all those videos with me? I'm assuming the holidays is a big time for you, even with it being so cold."

"Well, it is, but often for the classier affairs and less so the pirate ones," Killian laughs. "My brother is back in town for the holidays, having a few months off from the Navy. He offered to take her out for me while I attended to our obligations."

"You left him to do all the work while you ran around with me to arcades and to my hotel to film dumb holiday videos?" Emma asks incredulously.

Killian nods. "Oh, absolutely. He gets restless with nothing to do anyways, figured I should put him to work."

"That is downright evil!" Emma says with a laugh. "But I'm glad you did," she adds, her hand unconsciously moving to grab hold of Killian's on the table.

Killian freezes, looking down at their joined hands. He then turns his so they can clasp their hands together, Emma's smaller fingers fitting perfectly in between Killian's larger ones. "Aye, as am I."

Emma spends the rest of the night talking with Killian at the pub. They eat their fish and chips, Killian mocking Emma for her choice of onion rings over traditional English fare, forcing her to try a few of his chips to get the "true experience". Laughter rings out from their table more often than anything else, Emma's heart light as she and Killian find small opportunities to touch each other across the table. A hand-hold here, passing of a French fry there. When they finish eating they just hold hands the rest of the night, and it feels completely normal. Emma has never felt this comfortable with someone, especially not with someone she only really got to know today. And definitely never with someone she likes, not that Emma wants to admit to herself she likes Killian as more than a friend. They live across the world, it could never work.

But when Killian walks her back to her hotel room, their hands still held snug together, the story of a young Killian and his brother misbehaving ringing out through the night, Emma begins to wonder if it is so bad that she likes this guy. Is it bad to have a crush on someone who acts so sweet when he is himself?

The awkwardness of earlier that night returns though, as Emma reaches the lobby of her hotel. Their hands drop apart, and Emma instantly misses the warmth.

"Well, I best leave you be then," Killian says, looking down at the floor between them. "This was a very lovely, and unexpected, evening Swan."

"Likewise," Emma replies. "I had fun getting to know Killian, as opposed to Killian the Pirate."

"Captain Jones, love," Killian says with an exasperated sigh. "We went over this."

"Right, we did…" Emma says, her voice trailing off. She looks over to the elevator, knowing she should leave but not really wanting to. When neither of them say anything, though, Emma shrugs and turns to leave. "Well, goodbye Killian. Happy Holidays."

"Happy Christmas, Swan," he replies. She takes a few steps, then feels Killian's hand stop her movements.

"Swan, wait," he says, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. "What are you doing Christmas Day?"

Emma shrugs. "Probably just sit in my hotel and watch a Christmas movie on Netflix. I fly out early the next day. Why?"

"Well, I'm having a Christmas party, and, if you are free, I'd love for you to…"

"I'd love to," Emma says, interrupting Killian.

His eyes light up, a bright smile shining on his face. "Really? I mean, you won't know many people there. Will would be there, and Robin too. As will my brother and myself. It's quite formal, no pirates in sight, but if you don't want to you can just-"

Emma brings her hand up to Killian's lips, her finger silencing his words. "I'd love to."

Killian calms down, his smile mirroring Emma's. She lowers her finger, the two staring at each other as everyone else in the lobby seems to fade away.

"Well, goodnight, then," she finally says, the smile fading as she doesn't really want to go. "See you on Christmas." Emma turns to go and takes another two steps, wondering what she can do on the days between now and the party, before she is again stopped by Killian's voice.

"What are you doing before Christmas?" Killian asks.

She swivels around, her smile wide. "I have to get presents for my friends back home, but otherwise, I'm free."

"Good," Killian says. "Now, one final question before I let you take your leave. How big of a fan of Harry Potter are you?"

Emma cannot contain the smile that forms on her face. She sees a glint of mischief in Killian's eye, and she cannot wait to see what the pirate has in store.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **December 25** **th**

Emma's Christmas eve was, well, particularly normal for Emma but not for anyone who really celebrates Christmas. She had spent it binge-watching the most un-Christmas-y movies she could (which usually turns to a horror movie marathon), ordering pizza, and then going to bed as late as she can just to spite the Santa Claus she knows doesn't exist. He never brought her presents as a kid, and he sure as heck isn't bringing her presents now.

She mostly spends the alone time thinking back on the past weeks, her mind lingering on her time with Killian. Besides being a self-proclaimed pirate, Emma also learnt that he is a complete and total nerd. The Harry Potter exhibit was amazing – taking Emma back to when she was a child and escaped into the books and imagine she was going to school with Harry. To be there though – it was absolutely amazing. Killian of course forced her to buy a sweater and wand, then went behind her back to buy the matching robe set as well. He had already come dressed in one, and thus told Emma she needed to "match". And how could Emma really say no, when Killian said this was going to be her Christmas present from him? Killian was also a wealth of knowledge on Harry Potter, telling her tidbits and facts that Emma pretended not to know, and a few she really didn't.

Not really wanting to, Emma did leave Killian to have Christmas Eve with his family, but had made a promise to go to his Christmas Day Night party prior to leaving early the next morning. And, to be honest, Emma spent a lot of her Christmas Eve daydreaming about said party and things that may or may not occur at them. Particularly things involving mistletoe and her mistletoe hat. Which, she had to bring as Killian has some weird scheme to finally get a bunch of his friends together.

For anyone else this would be a pretty depressing Christmas Eve – but for Emma, it is just proof of how far she came and how she knows she is stronger than the people who tried to break her as a kid (she hopes).

Christmas day is another story, as it is filled with holiday cheer! Emma sleeps in late then spends the afternoon skyping with Mary Margaret and David as they open their presents (including the ones for Emma that she promises to come pick up once she is back in the states). She tries to field off questions from Mary Margaret about Killian, but fails miserably.

"So you two have been spending a lot of time together, haven't you?" Mary Margaret asks, a knowing gleam in her eye as she does.

"I guess?" Emma says, trying to sound nonchalant as she bites into the green and red iced bear claw she grabbed from a nearby bakery. "I mean, we shot some videos together, if that's what you mean…"

Mary Margaret isn't buying it though. "I didn't see any videos of you guys at the bar together, or at the Harry Potter exhibit, or a bunch of the photos you both posted on Instagram this past week. I doubt half of those will see the light of Youtube."

"Okay, so, yeah, we've been hanging out."

David's face cuts into frame, his voice darker than normal. "I don't like this guy, Emma. He goes around pretending to be a pirate, he acts like he is king of the world. I don't want you spending time with him."

Emma rolls her eyes at her friend. "Who are you, my father? I don't need you policing who I spend time with! Besides, when the pirate mask comes off Killian is pretty nice."

"You think he's more than nice," Mary Margaret sing songs, only to be shoved lightly by her husband.

"I… I don't!" Emma stammers, but by the way her face is heating up she knows her blush is betraying her words.

"Are you seeing him again before you fly home tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asks.

Before Emma can reply, David coughs out a "I don't wanna know", causing both girls to break out into laughter.

"He's having this big holiday party for his friends and family on his boat, hosted by him and his brother. One of his friends is picking me up later so we can go together." Emma replies, avoiding eye contact through the computer screen.

Mary Margaret lets out a squeal, while David lets out a triumphant laugh.

"Why are you so excited David? I thought you didn't want me seeing him anymore?"

David smirks across the screen, "Well, if he is sending a friend, that must mean he is trying to set you up. Which means no pirate for Emma."

"What kind of friends do you think a pirate has?" Emma replies, letting out a laugh as she sees the colour drain from David's face. "Oh, and his friend in question? Female. Her name is Elsa, she is apparently his accountant's sister in law. Won't know anyone other than her family there, and thus Killian thought it would be nice for us both to have someone else to chat with."

Mary Margaret nudges David in the shoulder. "See? He's a good pirate! Looking out for Emma to make sure she has people to talk to!"

"It's not talking I'm worried about Emma doing," David mumbles. But both girls hear, and both girls let out a big laugh.

"David, don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm going to have more fun watching other people kiss than getting kissed myself. I'm apparently bringing my mistletoe hat as part of a scheme to get a few different people at the party together. So, that'll be interesting?"

"Sounds lovely, Emma!" Mary Margaret says, just as David mutters, "Just don't use it on yourself."

They chat for another twenty minutes or so, Emma watching her friends finish opening their presents, before Mary Margaret announces that they should begin getting ready for a Christmas Day brunch with her step-mother.

Emma bids them farewell, then spends the next hour or so editing footage from her Harry Potter adventure with Killian. She is enjoying reliving the day, watching the excitement on her face. But something in the back of one of the clips catches her eye.

The clip shows a sweeping view of the great hall – starting at Emma's awed face then scanning around before returning to her reaction. The room is magnificent, but what is even more magnificent is how, while she and everyone else in the scene is looking at the room around them, Killian's eyes are staring at Emma. He has a look of awe just as much as everyone else, then a small smile begins to form on his face. Before Emma can hold on to that look, though, it disappears, Killian beginning to talk and draw her attention away from the awe of the room.

Emma rewinds the tape, and pauses it, getting a truly good look at Killian. Even though he is looking at her in the past, looking at her in the video, she feels her face heat up now. No one has ever looked at her that way – that she is something precious. Well, at least that Emma knows. But it doesn't seem like a look that Walsh, or *shudders* Neal, would have used when looking at Emma. It was usually a more patronizing smile, a smile an adult might use on a child. But Killian – he is looking at Emma like she is the only thing he can see, like they aren't standing in a room surrounded by their childhoods.

Quickly, Emma saves the video and closes out of the program. She doesn't want to have these feelings, doesn't want to have her face heat up thinking about Killian. It is hard already wanting to keep a long-distance friendship – she can't start thinking about starting anything else up with Killian. He lives in London, she lives in Storybrooke. It won't work. No matter how many nights she's dreamt about him since arriving, or how many times she's laughed when out with him, or how many times shes seen something funny on youtube late at night and wanted to show him. It just won't.

But… when has that ever mattered for Emma? She can still have fun, right? Still flirt with him, and enjoy the evening, and just see what happens on a romantic Christmas boat-party, right?

Emma shakes her head, trying to get the images of something _more_ out of there so she can enjoy the _now_ that she is living. It is already 4pm, and Elsa is coming for her at 6:30, so she probably should start thinking about dinner and her outfit for the night and, if she is being honest, something other than Killian Jones for at least five minutes. This was supposed to be a holiday to get thoughts of Walsh out of her head and well, Emma is surprised how well this plan worked.

Now if she can make it through this night without making a fool of herself in front of all of Killian's friends and family, that would be great! As long as there are no pirate kidnappings, Emma should be golden!

* * *

Once again Killian has surprised Emma – this time in his ability to find amazing people. Elsa is wonderful – quite shy, but her personality has a tenacity beneath the stillness that Emma grasps on to. They click instantly, and halfway to the docks they are already exchanging information to stay in contact, fifteen minutes still left in the tube ride.

The only hiccup in the plan was the mistletoe hat – Emma doesn't really have a way to hide it from Elsa, and doesn't know if Elsa is one of the people Killian is wanting to use it on, so she just holds the hat in all it's glory and shrugs. "It's for Youtube." Elsa didn't ask for more, clearly knowing from Killian the shenanigans that can occur for youtube.

When they reach the ship, Emma is astounded with how it looks. In the nighttime, it is completely different and clearly strung up for a holiday party. There are lights strung between masts, red and green lights glowing brightly next to green tinsel. Either side of the ship has a large Christmas tree, one fully decorated with various ornaments, the other only partially covered in paper cards. Most people on the ship are dressed in some sort of yule-tide cheer, and Emma suddenly feels very under-dressed in her simple black dress and tights. Almost everyone has on an elf hat, or reindeer antlers, or even a crown of sugar plums.

Emma is so busy staring, she doesn't notice Elsa half-way up the gangplank laughing at her.

"Come on, Emma!" She calls.

Quickly catching up to her new friend, Emma stops as they step on the ship to say, "But I don't even have a fancy hat!"

"Yes you do!" Elsa replies, pointing to the mistletoe hat that Emma forgot she was holding.

Emma laughs, the tension in her shoulders releasing a little. "I don't think I'll be wearing this one. It's more for fun with everyone else."

"Well, in that case," Elsa says, pointing to a bin sitting near the edge of the ship, "Just grab one of the extras!"

Elsa reaches in, pulling out a crown that looks to be made of ice and places it on her own head. She then grabs a Santa Claus hat and plops it down on Emma's head. "Hats are always part of the theme, or so my sister Anna told me."

Emma is about to reply, when she is grabbed around the shoulders and a familiar musky smell enters her nose. She tries her best not to perk up too much as she hears Killian speak beside her.

"Swan! Elsa! You both came!"

"Of course we came, you invited us!" Elsa replies, shaking her head at Killian's antics.

Killian laughs, clearly already a drink or two into the night. "Ah, but a man must never assume that a lady will come, even if he invites her. It is, after all, her prerogative."

"Whatever you say, Santa Claus," Elsa says, and it takes a moment for Emma to realize why before she turns to give Killian a full look. Standing beside her, he stands wearing a bright red suit, velvet lined and fitted in all the right places. He has a Santa hat atop his head, sitting lopsided so half his hair is still showing. It takes everything she has not to burst out laughing at the site, but it also is giving Emma weird feelings about Santa Claus that she is not so sure she wants to feel.

Killian seems to notice her looking, his eyebrow shooting up and a smirk forming on his lips. Emma stands her ground, making eye contact and staring back.

"Okay, I'm going to go find a drink…" Elsa says, breaking the two out of their stare and causing a flush to rush into Emma's cheeks.

Killian doesn't seem phased, pointing in the direction of the bow of the ship. "Ah, yes, you will find Liam with the libations, my lady."

Elsa rolls her eyes, but heads off in that direction. Emma could've been projecting, but she swears she saw a hint of a blush on Elsa's face when Killian's brother was mentioned. It must've been just the chill though.

"So, do I not get any libations?" Emma asks, breaking the silence and turning to Killian.

"Of course you do, Swan!" Killian replies, a smile adorning his face. "I have something special saved for you, however first I must know you procured the item we previously discussed."

Emma rolls her eyes. "You talk like a 15th century man, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Aye, love. But you still haven't shown me the goods."

She shakes her head at his antics, but Emma still holds out her hand to show the mistletoe hat in it.

"Ah, beautiful!" Killian grabs the hat out of Emma's hand, replacing it with something cold and hard. When Emma looks down, she sees it is a flask. "Now, to promise you will get this back, I have given you some of the best rum from my own personal stash. Do you say we find some use for this hat, then, Emma?"

Emma takes a big swig from the flask, closing her eyes as the rum burns down her throat, a hint of peppermint adding some holiday flare. She hands the flask back to Killian then nods at him. "Let's get this party going then!"

* * *

The night truly is lovely, Emma thinks, watching the other boats float around her on the marina. Christmas day has always been a somber affair for Emma – a day to remember she doesn't have friends or family to celebrate with. But this evening – well, for once Emma feels like she has truly embraced the Christmas spirit.

"Your hat, my lady," Killian says, coming up behind Emma. She startles a moment, then relaxes as she feels the mistletoe hat fall upon her head and Killian settle in beside her.

"Did it help?" Emma asks, turning to look at Killian, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Take a look for yourself," he replies, his head nodding towards the front of the ship. Emma turns around and smiles when she sees Liam and Elsa kissing against the mast of the ship. Killian taps her shoulder and points in another direction, and Emma sees Will Scarlett making out with a woman previously introduced to her as Belle.

"Mistletoe on Christmas. Guess it really does work," Emma says, turning back to Killian. She opens her mouth to say more, but the words turn to sand in her mouth. Killian is staring at her in the way she had imagined all evening, like he has never seen anyone else before. The way he did in her video from the Harry Potter exhibit. His eyes sparkle, and he has a small smile on his lips, and there is no hint of a joke or a "yo ho" to be seen. Just… Killian.

His hand reaches out to snake around Emma's ear, catching an errant curl and pushing it back. "Aye," he says slowly, his hand lingering next to Emma's cheek and pulling her face slowly towards his. "Mistletoe on Christmas."

Emma leans in, her heart hammering in her chest. She can feel his body heat radiating towards her, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek as their lips near. Just when she thinks she can taste him, a gust of wind blows and Emma lets out a startled scream, her mistletoe hat flying off into the marina.

She and Killian jump back from each other, Emma turning to scan the waters to see if she can find the hat. Her followers were promised a giveaway of the infamous mistletoe hat and now… now it is gone. And as is the moment, Emma turning back to Killian to see him scratching behind his ear, the red tinge to his cheeks deeper than just from the cold.

"I'm sorry, love," Killian says, turning out into the waters to see the bright red floating next to another boat. Slowly, Emma and Killian watch as the hat sinks under the water, taking the possibilities of what it could've brought with it.

"It's okay…" Emma says, not really feeling okay about anything. "It's probably best if we… with me going home tomorrow and all…"

"Aye," Killian says, his eyes no longer shining. "I suppose that is true."

They stand in silence again, much more awkward than the heated moment of before.

"I'll… I'll make you a new one? Watch that tutorial you made, and mail it back to you in the states. Will that be alright?" Killian sounds unsure, hesitating before each sentence.

Emma nods, taking a step away from Killian to put some distance between them. She can still feel the heat radiating off him, even on the cold London night. "I should get back to the hotel anyway. I leave early tomorrow, and I have barely packed."

"You don't have to leave yet – the party has just-"

But Emma cuts Killian off, not wanting to linger any longer lest her emotions betray her and the tears come out. Tears for her hat, being lost to sea. Tears for the memories the hat has. Tears for leaving this amazing man on his ship, never to be seen again. Tears for, well, for everything this escape in London has made her realize.

"You enjoy yourself, spend time with you friends. Don't worry about me – I'll be okay on my own. I always am." She leans up, placing a soft kiss onto Killian's cheek. It is all she will allow at this point. "I'll see you online, Killian. Thanks for a great holiday."

She turns away, not daring to look back as she leaves the ship. She smiles at the people she sees, saying goodbye to Liam, and Elsa, Robin and Will. Promises to keep in contact once she is back in the states. Even promises Will he can crash on her couch sometime if he ever visits Storybrooke. By the time she leaves the ship, Emma feels like she can breathe again.

The mistake comes when, a safe distance away from the ship, Emma turns back around one last time. She sees Killian leaning over the edge, his body heavy as his hand moves up in a slow wave.

Emma allows her hand to wave one last time, but doesn't let the tears fall until she is safely tucked away in her hotel room.

* * *

 **December 26** **th**

"Hi Ducklings." Emma's greeting is lacking its usual luster. It is probably because it is three in the mornign after the most amazing and disappointing Christmas day of her life. She takes a deep sigh, looking around the hotel room. Her bag is packed in the corner, other than the camera sitting on the dresser across the room. Her car should be downstairs in half an hour to take her to the airport so she can go home. The only issue is, Emma always aligns home with feelings, and Storybrooke just doesn't have appeal it did in November as London does now.

"So, I'm supposed to be on a plane in like, five hours, maybe. But," She sighs, both unsure what to say and unsure what to do with herself. She's been talking to strangers on the internet over Youtube for years now, they are her people that she goes to with anything she needs to talk about. She takes another breath to try to hold in her emotions. "I just… I don't want to leave. I like it here, and I like _Hook_ , or Killian, or whatever he wants to be called depending on the outfit he is wearing. And you are all going to mock me because of how totally turned off by him I was at first but… he's kind, and a gentleman, and a giant nerd, and endearing, and…"

Now Emma can't stop the flow, her eyes rebelling and opening the docks. She sniffles and uses the sleeve of her sweater to wipe away the one tear that manages to escape, trying to avoid her eyes to avoid re-doing her make-up.

"Do you ever feel so lost in life that you just try to run away from it, but in running away end up finding all the answers?" She says, staring up at the roof and willing the tears to go away. She barks out a laugh. "God, I sound like an idiot."

"I don't want to leave. I don't want… I want…" Emma lets out a frustrated groan. "This is ridiculous. You all told me what I couldn't see, and I should've just kissed him when I had the chance with that mistletoe hat before the stupid thing got thrown into the ocean never to be seen again. I should've listened to you guys because you are always right, somehow, and now I'm the idiot crying about a guy to a camera when I probably will just delete this video anyways. A travel vlog would be much more fun than this mess here."

Emma groans again, shakes out her head, and gets up to turn off the camera. But before she can, there is a knock on the door. It is probably the Chinese, another random Christmas tradition she found online she wanted to try out. Apparently Chinese food on Christmas is popular with Jewish people. Plus it gave her something to do instead of wallow in her sorrows, or try to sleep (which at this point is something she doesn't expect to happen until she is back in the states).

She pulls open the door, ready to down her sorrows in Chicken Lo-Mein, but her words of thanks to the food gods get stuck in her throat. All that comes out is a surprised noise, then Emma just stares with her mouth open.

Standing in front of the door is Killian Jones, but he isn't Captain Killian anymore. He isn't even in his Santa suit. Instead, he is wearing a pair of dark jeans, a bright blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, with a black vest on top. In his hands is a wrapped box, and on his face is a sheepish smile.

"I thought you were Chinese," Emma says, still a little stunned.

Killian lets out a small laugh. "Apologies, love, but I am not Chinese. I just…" he pauses, looks down at the gift in his hands. "I managed to finish this before you have to leave, and I thought I'd give it to you in person instead of mailing it like I had said I would. Wanted to see your face when you open it."

Emma nods and takes the package from Killian. She reaches down to untie a ribbon, when Killian's hand covers her.

"Can we go inside the room, love? I'd rather not have us loitering around in the hallway this time of night."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Emma says, but she doesn't make to move, still too stunned as to what is happening. Killian grabs her hand at that, moving into the room and pulling the door shut. He then makes their way across to the bed, sitting them both down so they are facing where Emma's forgotten camera continues to record.

They sit in silence, Emma just looking at Killian and taking him in. She can't believe he is here, thought she saw the last of him yesterday.

"Love, you can open it now, if you'd like," he prompts, nudging the gift in Emma's lap towards her. She perks up a little, smiling up at him then back down at the present. Slowly Emma moves to pull on one of the ribbons, wanting to go slow and treasure this moment.

"How did you manage to tie the bow with only one hand?" Emma asks, pausing once the ribbon is undone to look up at Killian.

"You know I am a man of many skills," Killian says, a smirk on his face. "Though, I do have to say Mr. Smee helped a little bit."

Emma nods, a small blush forming on her face at Killian asking his first mate for help tying the bow on her present. A present he probably spent hours making after hosting a party that probably is still happening now. She is about to say something else when she opens the lid of the box, and for the second time in the night all the words die in her throat.

She stays silent, staring down at the contents of the box, until she feels Killian's hand wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Is everything alright? Did I step too far?" Killian asks, his hand moving to pull Emma's chin up so she can look into his eyes.

Emma shakes her head, a deep breath allowing a second tear to fall. "No, it's perfect." She reaches into the box and pulls out the mistletoe hat, looking at all the ways Killian captured their perfect two weeks together in this one item.

"Oh, but that isn't the whole gift," Killian says, his voice a little shaky. "I was hoping to give it to you in person so that we could test it out, make up for last time…" The sentence trails off as Emma begins to understand what it is Killian is saying.

Without another word, Emma lifts up the hat and places it onto Killian's head. She lets out a small giggle at how ridiculous he looks with it on – green fuzz everywhere and the sprig of mistletoe coming out to perfectly align right in between the two.

"Do you think it works as well as the last one?" Killian asks, a nervous smile on his face.

"Let's see," Emma replies, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Killian's. And though he probably was expecting it, Emma feels Killian tense up for half a second. She doesn't stop, though, just continues the slow, soft caress of her lips against his. Something must catch in Killian's brain, because suddenly he is responding too. His lips begin to move, and his mouth opens, and Emma feels her whole body let out a giant sigh of relief.

He tastes like rum and salt and something just… Killian. There is a little bit of peppermint mixed in there too, probably from the flask he was drinking out of all night. She forgets to taste though, losing herself into feeling as Killian's hand moves to tangle in her hair and his hook runs slowly up and down her back.

If she didn't have to breathe, Emma would be content kissing Killian for the rest of her life. But oxygen becomes a priority and they reluctantly pull apart, both taking deep breaths.

"I take it you like the gift, love?" Killian asks between pants.

Emma nods, leaning in and pecking him again on the lips. "Much better than Chinese."

Killian lets out a laugh, pulling Emma close into a hug. Emma breathes him in, tries to forget that she has to leave in a few hours. Tries to forget that-

"Is your camera on?" Killian asks, breaking the silence.

The pulls back, and Emma turns back to her camera and it's shining red light facing directly at where they are sitting on the couch. She looks for half a moment longer, and then lets out a chuckle. The chuckle builds to a snort, and eventually she and Killian are both sitting on the couch with uncontrollable full belly laughs.

"Well, I bet my viewers are going to enjoy this video way more than the travel vlog I had planned."

"Aye, most likely. Merry Christmas, Swan. Even if you have to leave." Killian says, placing a peck to Emma's nose. The hat on his head jingles, and she reaches up to shake the berries still sitting between their heads.

"What if…" she says, twisting the berries in her hand, "I don't have to leave?"

"Hmm?" Killian says, shaking his head so the hat jingles again as a smirk forms on his face.

"I mean, I can't leave before New Years, right?" Emma says. "I know it sounds cliché and exactly like The Holiday, but shouldn't I stay until New Years at least?"

"At least?" Killian asks, an eyebrow twisting up.

"Oh, shut up," Emma says, shutting Killian up with a kiss.

She eventually gets back to the camera to turn it off before things get too hot and heavy. She also manages to cancel her flight ticket before collapsing into bed with Killian. When she posts the video the next morning, she doesn't edit out anything until after she shuts Killian up with a kiss. Her fans really don't mind. And neither does Emma.

* * *

Author's Note: GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Mostly I am sorry to Katie for giving you a Christmas gift that basically went until Summer to finish. I mean, I have no excuses other than life. So I hope you like the ending, even if it took nearly 6 months to get.

Did anyone catch my Lizzie Bennet Diaries reference? I had that final scene written since the beginning, and I just had to add the party. Sorry for skipping the HP fun - if I had wanted to add that this would never have been finished.

I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to know what you think in a review! 3 Until next time ducklings!


End file.
